


Depois de um dia de treino

by Ismah



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, amizade colorida, blowjob, boquete, encoxada, mastubação, pegação, porno levinho, thigh fucking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismah/pseuds/Ismah
Summary: Quando dois amigos decidem descansar juntos depois de um longo dia e acabam descobrindo um novo lado de sua amizade.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, wooyoung - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Após um cansativo dia de treino e ensaio, deito em minha cama depois de um longo e relaxante banho. Exausto, pesquiso meu nome no Twitter para saber o que estão falando de mim. Sei muito bem que deveria tomar cuidado com isso, pois às vezes me deparo com comentários maldosos, mas isso não diminui a minha felicidade em ler as palavras calorosas de várias atinys.

Não se passa muito tempo até que San, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, adentra o quarto que divido com Yeosang. Sem dizer nada, o mesmo sobe na beliche. Chego um pouco para o lado para que ele caiba na cama junto comigo. 

"E aí, como você está?" digo tentando puxar assunto.

"Cansado" murmura de maneira inaudível abraçando a lateral do meu corpo de um jeito desajeitado. Ele realmente parece que precisa descansar um pouco então escolho o deixar em paz e sigo olhando o twitter sem muita atenção

Ficar de chamego não é algo estranho para nós. Na verdade não é estranho para ninguém do ATEEZ. Mesmo o arisco Jongho no fundo gosta de um abraço apertado, ele só não admite. Mas sinto que esse gosto por carinho e contato físico é uma coisa mais forte comigo e com o San. Nunca pensei muito sobre tudo isso na verdade, apenas parece certo. 

Sempre gostei muito de carinho de toda e qualquer forma. Não é como se a minha família fosse a mais melosa, mas nós tínhamos nossos momentos fofos e eu nunca recusei um abraço de apoio ou de comemoração a um parente. Na escola, eu era com certeza o mais grudento dos meus amigos, porém não é como se eles reclamassem. Acho que tinham apenas um pouco de vergonha de demonstrar afeto em público. Na verdade, eu não posso nem culpá-los, por que eu era meio sem noção e estava sempre agarrado aos braços de alguém.

Nunca namorei de fato, mas já tive alguns casos com belas moças por aí. Eu era sempre muito carinhoso e grudento, talvez por isso não tenha dado certo. Nunca fiz muito além de beijar e abraçar, mas mesmo assim ter alguém pra ficar de chamego já me deixava muito feliz.

O ponto é: não importa quem ou onde, eu sempre gostei de demonstrar o que eu sentia dando abraços, beijinhos, segurando as mãos e coisas assim.

Mas sinceramente, parece que essa minha necessidade por contato físico só aumentou desde que entrei no ATEEZ. Estar num grupo de k-pop consome tempo e muitos vezes não dá para encontrarmos nossas famílias ou outros amigos com frequência, isso meio que nos deixa apenas com uns aos outros. Sinceramente, não sei como é para os outros rapazes, nunca falei com eles sobre isso, mas toda a carência e saudade que eu sinto eu desconto neles. Poder abraçá-los e tê-los perto é com certeza o que mantém a minha saúde mental nessa vida caótica de idol e afastado de muitas pessoas. 

Isso provavelmente também tem a ver com o fato de não podermos namorar. Como um bom jovem adulto, eu penso frequentemente na pessoa que gostaria de ter ao meu lado. Fico imaginando como seria estar em um relacionamento com alguém em quem eu confie, que me trate bem, e com quem eu possa transar quando eu quiser.

Mesmo tendo os meninos, todo mundo tem suas necessidades. E algumas delas não se resolvem apenas com carinho.

Eu até entendo não podermos namorar ou sair com outras pessoas agora. Nós devemos nos focar na nossa carreira, e também evitar qualquer coisa que possa causar um escândalo, e eu sinceramente nem sei como eu iria sustentar um relacionamento agora. Mas realmente espero que a KQ deixe a gente fazer isso num futuro próximo.

Apenas percebo que me perdi em meus devaneios quando San chama minha atenção.

"Wooyoung-ah, você tá olhando o twitter? Pesquisa meu nome também, quero ver o que falaram de mim."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." Volto meus olhos para meu celular, apagando rapidamente o meu nome da barra de pesquisa e escrevendo o de San.

Não há nada incomum. As mensagens carinhosas de sempre preenchem a tela enquanto deslizo a tela para que San, ainda meio abraçado ao meu corpo, as veja. Após algumas, o mesmo perde o interesse e se aconchega para ainda mais perto de mim, deitando a cabeça sobre meu ombro direito e pousando o braço sobre minha barriga. Um leve arrepio sobe por meu corpo ao sentir sua respiração quente encontrar meu pescoço. Agora todo o seu corpo está colado na lateral do meu. Até demais. Sinto um volume ser pressionado contra minha coxa.

Entenda, esse tipo de coisa acontece até com certa frequência. Somos todos homens e todos temos paus, às vezes encontros assim acontecem. Ainda mais porque, como eu já disse, somos muito carinhosos uns com os outros . Temos todos um acordo silencioso de que nessa situação o melhor a fazer é se afastar e fingir que não aconteceu. Falar sobre isso seria apenas constrangedor.

Então espero que San se afaste um pouco de mim, afinal foi ele quem se moveu e é ele quem está praticamente deitado sobre minha pessoa. Porém o mesmo não faz isso. Me contorço levemente para chamar sua atenção e fazer com que ele se mova, mas ele segue estático. Decido que é melhor eu mesmo me mover, mas antes que eu faça isso algo me impede.

Não sei por que, mas deixo que San continue pressionando seu membro contra minha coxa enquanto questiono silenciosamente minha falta de ação.

Sinto um leve movimento do rapaz que se encontra abraçado a mim. Ele não faz a menor menção de se afastar e parece se apertar ainda mais contra meu corpo, que continua sem reação. Não sei se ele não percebeu ou se apenas está fingindo que não.

Ele resmunga levemente, e com sua respiração pesada ainda contra meu pescoço eu arrepio novamente e sinto um calor invadir meu corpo. Por instinto, envolvo suas costas com meu braço direito.

Alguns curtos minutos se passam e permanecemos na mesma posição sem dizer uma palavra, enquanto olho meu celular incapaz de processar sequer uma frase que está escrita ali.

Repentinamente, sinto San mover os quadris ligeiramente em minha direção. Eu retribuo o movimento sem perceber, pressionando minha própria coxa contra ele. Ainda confuso, sinto uma ereção se formando dentro de minhas calças.

O mesmo repete o movimento algumas vezes, de maneira discreta, quase imperceptível. Não sei por que, mas isso me excita, então não o paro. A minha ereção, cada vez mais óbvia pede por atenção quando me pressiono novamente contra ele.

E então o tesão repentino que estou sentido me faz puxar San mais para perto. Agora ele está de fato em cima de mim, com uma de suas coxas entre minhas pernas e seu rosto perigosamente perto de meu pescoço. Deixo escapar um suspiro por entre os dentes ao sentir seu peso sobre meu membro.

Ele definitivamente percebeu o que eu fiz, já que não fui nada discreto. San ergue sua cabeça e me olha nós olhos, não consigo descifrar o que ele quis dizer com esse olhar. Seus olhos estão pequenos e confusos, quase sonolentos... Será que ele estava tirando um cochilo e me encoxou em perceber?

Bem, agora ele já está em cima de mim, já é tarde de mais. Encaro ele por alguns segundos até que ele parece entender o que está acontecendo. Um tom provocativo reside em seus olhos e ele se mantém deitado sobre mim, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Tomo isso com um sinal para que eu possa continuar.

O próximo movimento parte de mim, quando aperto meu quadril contra o seu de maneira desajeitada. E o faço novamente. E novamente. San não rejeita meus movimentos, e passa a retribuí-los.

Meu pensamento está enevoado. Sinto um prazer que não conhecia percorrer meu corpo e me causar arrepios. É a primeira vez que troco toques tão íntimos com outra pessoa. 

San está se movendo em cima de mim. Ele faz movimentos circulares, de um lado para outro, quase como se rebolasse em meu colo. Esse movimento me deixa louco. Sinto um incômodo cada vez maior em minhas calças, enquanto o volume pressionado contra mim se torna mais rígido.

Sua boca se aproxima de minha orelha. Ele prende meu lóbulo entre seus dentes, chupando o levemente, sua respiração instável me fazendo arrepiar. Em resposta, eu empurro meu corpo em direção ao seu novamente e o mesmo deixa escapar um gemido impaciente.

Movido pelo tesão, levo minhas mãos até à bunda de San. A aperto sentindo sua firmeza antes de puxá-lo de forma quase brusca enquanto impulsiono meu próprio corpo para cima. 

"Wooyoung-ah..." Ele deixa escapar com o movimento repentino. Seu gemido me arrepia e faz com que eu solte um leve grunhido por entre os dentes. O calor corre por meu corpo e sou incapaz de me controlar, repito o movimento apertando sua bunda com força.

Sem nunca separar nossos quadris, ele ergue seu corpo sobre o meu, sustentando parte de seu peso nos braços, que agora estão posicionados ao lado na minha cabeça. Aperto sua bunda uma última vez antes de subir minhas mãos enfiando-as por baixo de sua camisa. San segue se movendo de forma sensual sobre mim, enquanto eu trilho meus dedos por suas costas, explorando-as como nunca pensei em fazer.

Sinto cada pedacinho de pele escondido pela blusa preta. O corpo de San é quente e me faz querer não o soltar mais. Seus músculos se contraem sob meu toque firme enquanto ele rebola sobre mim. Minhas mãos descem até parar sobre sua cintura e passo a guiar seus movimentos.

O prazer sobe pelo meu corpo como ondas a cada estocada. Não quero que essa sensação pare. A coxa firme pressionada repetidamente contra meu membro deixa minha respiração ofegante, entrecortada por gemidos abafados. E sentir o membro rígido de San contra mim me deixa excitado pra caralho.

Até que não me controlo mais. Puxo ele mais para o lado, mais para cima de mim, de forma que nossos membros agora se tocam. Separados apenas por algumas camadas de tecido. Meu melhor amigo investe contra meu corpo novamente.

"San-ssi", solto um gemido baixo que soa como um pedido desesperado. Ele continua se movendo energicamente em cima de mim, enquanto eu o incentivo com meus próprios movimentos, sua cintura grudada em minhas mãos.

Ele então desce a mão quente lentamente por meu corpo. Ela toca meu ombro, desce por meu peitoral deslizando por minha cintura e meu quadril, parando apenas ao chegar em minha coxa. Sua mão, pousada perigosamente perto do meu pau, faz com que eu impulsione meu corpo para cima com força, arrancando suspiros baixos de nós dois. Ele desce um pouco mais e aperta a minha coxa sem dó, arrancando um resmungo da minha garganta. Ele a segura pela parte de baixo e a puxa para cima fazendo com que eu dobre o joelho. Com sua mão firmemente presa à minha coxa, ele passa a puxá-la, junto puxando todo meu corpo para cima.

Comigo o segurando pela cintura, e ele me puxando pela coxa nos movemos um contra o outro desajeitadamente até adquirir um ritmo constante. Nenhum de nós faz menção de parar, o prazer subjugando o bom senso. Assim, nos tornamos uma bagunça de suspiros baixos e gemidos abafados, tentando disfarçar os sons para que ninguém nos ouça. A beliche range de maneira discreta sobre nós.

Estou encoxando meu melhor amigo, não tenho coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos mas também não quero parar.

"Wooyoung-ah." O chamamento ecoa pelo quarto, mas dessa vez não sai do homem em cima de mim. "San-ah" A mesma voz repete. É o Yunho.

San é quem reage primeiro, saindo de cima de mim bruscamente. Com a repentina quebra do contato entre nós, um suspiro contrariado escapa de minha boca. Ele se deita do meu lado, da maneira como estava antes, mas agora há um espaço maior entre nós.

"Estamos no quarto do Wooyoung e do Yeosang." Ele responde, e consigo ouvir um pequena falha em sua voz, apesar de ele ter conseguido soar bastante firme. Ele está ofegante e com os cabelos bagunçados.

Após alguns segundos Yunho adentra o quarto: "A comida que a gente pediu já chegou, se vocês não vierem logo vão ficar sem. Tá todo mundo morto de fome."

O rapaz alto parece não perceber o clima tenso do quarto, e muito menos estranha o fato de eu e San estarmos abraçados. Como eu disse, esse tipo de coisa é comum. Ele permanece no quarto e vai em direção as coisas do Yeosang, e ainda atordoado eu o sigo com os olhos. Yunho percebe meu olhar confuso e ergue um carregador de celular que estava na mesa, justificando o motivo de estar mexendo nas coisas do meu colega de quarto.

San já mais desperto que eu tenta puxar conversa do nosso amigo.

"O que vocês pediram?" Diz ele antes de pular de cima da beliche perigosamente. Ele alisa as calças como quem as ajeita ou tira algumas plumas, mas eu sei muito bem que é para disfarçar outra coisa.

"Duas pizzas. Calabresa e frango com catupiry." O rapaz mais alto responde, e os dois passam a conversar sobre alguma coisa. Ainda consigo ouvir hesitação e até certa confusão na voz de San, mas não acompanho a conversa deles. Desço da cama e me encolho um pouco puxando a blusa pra baixo, tentando esconder minha nada discreta ereção. Me dirijo ao espelho para tentar arrumar meu cabelo de alguma forma.

Enquanto me encaro no espelho, Yunho passa ao meu lado saindo do quarto. Logo em seguida, San também segue para a porta. Quando o mesmo passa por mim, desliza sua mão por minha lombar sem diminuir o passo. Ele olha para trás, olhando em meus olhos, mas não diz nada.

Seu olhar carrega uma mistura de sentimentos. Primeiro vejo confusão e até mesmo um pouco de medo. Eu entendo pois acho que nenhum de nós esperava algo do tipo, muito menos que fôssemos gostar tanto disso. Mas ainda consigo ver o desejo preenchendo o fundo de seu olhar. Olhá-lo de maneira tão intensa faz com que a minha cabeça gire. Por fim, ele olha pra frente e segue Yunho.

Talvez eu não precise namorar, talvez eu precise só de um bom amigo...


	2. Confissão

Eles não falaram sobre o ocorrido depois da pizza. Nem no dia seguinte. E nem no seguinte ao seguinte. Mas não compreender o que havia acontecido e o que aquilo significava estava consumindo Wooyoung por dentro.

Sinceramente, o rapaz nunca havia questionado sua sexualidade a fundo, a final o mesmo não tinha nem explorado ela direito. Mas depois da experiência que ele havia tido com o melhor amigo, não pode deixar de pensar sobre

Ele sempre gostou muito de pessoas, e de estar com pessoas, e de fazer amizades. Ele também não media elogios quando achava alguém realmente bonito e agradável, seja essa pessoa homem ou mulher. Se a pessoa fosse legal, Wooyoung queria a manter por perto, não importa quem fosse.

Agora o rapaz ponderava se isso significava que ele se atraía por todo mundo. Que se atraía simplesmente pela pessoa e quem ela era, pouco importando seu gênero.

Muitos dos questionamentos de Wooyoung eram levados para Yeosang, desde os simples, até os complexos como esse. O rapaz quieto mas de língua afiado era surpreendentemente bom ouvinte. Sempre que o mais novo o procurava para falar de assuntos importantes nos quais tinha dúvidas, ele o escutava atentamente e aconselhava. Mas dessa vez Woo escolheu fazer diferente. Fora San o responsável por criar aquela dúvida, então cabia a ele ajudar a resolver, certo?

Agora era só esperar um bom momento para pedir ajuda.

Após a interação inusitadamente sexual dos dois, a relação permaneceu a mesma, grudenta e idiota como sempre. E esse é mais um desses momentos. Os dois estão deitados no sofá vendo "Gatinhas e Gatões", um clássico, fácil e agradável de se assistir. San está encostado no sofá, com um Wooyoung deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, ambos aproveitando o filme. Naquele momento íntimo e confortável, o mais novo decide que seria um bom momento de trazer o assunto que o incomodava a tona.

— San.

— Sim?

— Tem uma coisa que eu anda pensando, e eu queria te contar.

— Pode contar. Você sabe que eu estou aqui por você. — disse de maneira alegre.

Apesar da resposta positiva do mais velho, Wooyoung ainda estava receoso, sem saber ao certo como dizer o que queria. San o observa e aguarda pacientemente até que ele se sinta confortável para falar. Por fim, Wooyoung respira fundo e diz:

— Eu acho que eu gosto de homens também. Mas ainda não tenho certeza.

— Por que você... — San iria perguntar por que seu amigo achava isso tão de repente. Mas o rapaz já sabia a resposta. Então ele recomeça: — Bem, tenho certeza que se você pensar mais so —

— Eu quero ter certeza! Então, eu quero que você me beije. — Ele pausa e espera alguma reação do mais velho, como o mesmo não faz nada, ele continua. — Se eu gostar, quer dizer que eu gosto de homens. Se não, então eu sou hétero.

— ...Mas e se eu for hétero e não quiser te beijar? — San mantém o rosto inexpressivo enquanto pergunta.

— Você é hétero?

— Hmm... Não.

— Foi o que eu imaginei... Mas e aí? Você quer me beijar?

Choi pausa pensando como responderia essa pergunta tão descarada, após alguns momentos ele declara:

— Você tá perguntando isso por conta do que aconteceu uns dias atrás?

— S-Sim — Wooyoung responde desviando olhar depois de suas bochechas corarem. Um silêncio constrangedor de instala entre os dois, até que o mais velho fala novamente:

— Hmm. Não é que eu não queira te beijar... É só que, gente é muito amigo. Eu tenho medo de... Sei lá.

— Por favor, apenas responda a pergunta. Você quer me beijar? Você me beijaria?

— Eu quero. — Ele pausa — Mas não sei se devo.

— Só um beijo, vai? Por favorzinho? A gente já deu tanto beijo na bochecha um do outro. Qual o problema de um na boca? As coisa não vão ficar estranhas se a gente não deixar!

A lógica de Wooyoung deixa San sem palavras. Mas incapaz de contra argumentar ele assente e finalmente concorda em beijar seu melhor amigo, afinal o mesmo sabia ser insistente. Wooyoung finalmente levanta a cabeça do colo de San, sentando no sofá, e se ajeita para que eles estejam cara a cara.

Jung se aproxima, mas é Choi quem de fato inicia o beijo, como quem quer acabar logo com isso.

O beijo começa lento e carregado carinho, denunciando como ambos se importam um com o outro. Wooyoung posiciona suas mãos nos ombros de San, e sem seguida o abraça, subindo suas mãos até o cabelo do outro. A medida que os dois se investem mais no beijo, ele se torna intenso e rápido. O mais novo morde o lábio do outro, arrancando um suspiro dele, que devolve na mesma intensidade. O beijo vira uma briga entre as duas línguas, que faz com que os dois não queria se soltar, sedentos pelos lábios um do outro. Porém, San desce suas mãos até a cintura de Woo, para em seguida afastar seus corpos. Os dois rapazes se encaram silenciosamente.

— Puta que pariu, San. Que beijo gostoso. Acho difícil eu ser hétero depois dessa... Por que você parou? — dispara o mais novo após alguns segundos.

— Eu não queria ter que admitir, foi realmente foi muto bom. Mas a gente é melhor amigo, Wooyoung-ah. Isso não é certo. — declara ele, as mãos brincando com a barra da blusa do outro.

— Mas foi tão bom, Sannie. O beijo encaixou. —diz de forma manhosa — A gente é jovem e é solteiro. Que mal tem? Lembra do que a gente fez uns dias atrás? Pois é. A gente não continua amigos do mesmo jeito?

— Eu sei. Mas se isso for longe demais pode afetar a nossa amizade, e nenhum beijo vale mais do que isso. É sério.

— E que tal só uns beijinhos na boca? Nada além disso! Eu juro de dedinho que se as coisas começarem a mudar entre nós, eu nunca mais falo disso na vida. A gente finge que não aconteceu.

Apenas se Wooyoung soubesse o quanto o mais velho o desejava... Mas San presava pela amizade entre os dois e a boa convivência com os outros membros mais que tudo, sua preocupação era genuína. Mas ele estava realmente considerando aquela proposta, pois o mais novo parecia muito determinado a fazer uma amizade colorida, ou como queira chamar, funcionar.

Assim, Choi San finalmente se rende. Ele poderia até ser capaz de lutar contra seus próprios desejos mas ele era incapaz de lutar contra Jung Wooyoung.

— Jura de dedinho? — indaga o mais velho já erguendo o dedo e o oferecendo.

— Juro de dedinho.

Jung leva seu dedo até o de seu amigo e os entrelaça antes de balançar suas mãos em um gesto confiante. Olhando no fundo dos olhos um do outro, eles selam o "contrato".

— Agora gente pode fazer de novo?

— Tá. — concorda o rapaz finalmente abrindo um sorriso.

Wooyoung se move desajeitadamente no sofá até conseguir passar suas próprias pernas por cima das do rapaz ao seu lado, não muito longe de estar sentado em seu colo. San olha para a cena, mas decide que é mais fácil beijar seu melhor amigo do que questioná-lo.

Dessa vez, o beijo se mantém mais lento, porém tão intenso quanto da última. San usa mais os seus lábios, envolvendo os do mais baixo e os chupando. O mesmo responde repetindo a ação, porém intercalando os chupões com leves mordidas. Não tarda até Choi levar sua mão à coxa farta pousada em seu colo. Ele envolve a parte interna da coxa de Wooyoung e aperta de maneira firma, mas ainda carinhosa.

— Por que você sempre pega na minha coxa?! — diz o mais novo indignado, soando como uma criança.

— Porque é gostosa de apertar.

Julgando sua resposta como mais do que a suficiente, ele aperta com força fazendo o mais novo gemer. San leva sua mão livre até a lateral do rosto de Wooyoung puxando o de volta para o beijo, sem dar chance para ele reclamar de novo. Jung prende seu hyung em um abraço desajeitado, agora o beijando com mais calma, até que ambos estão sem fôlego.

Finalmente se separando, eles continuam no abraço desajeitado e voltam a ver o filme.

A ideia maluca de Wooyoung parecia estar funcionado bem, pois nos dias seguintes os dois trocaram diversos beijos carinhosos, e alguns um pouco mais intensos. Sempre, é claro, se escondendo dos outros membros.

Ambos estavam novamente deitados juntos, dividindo a cama e a companhia um do outro, cada um em seu próprio mundinho. San está deitado de barriga para cima, e Wooyoung deitado de lado, de costas para ele.

— Ei, San — diz o mais novo virando-se de repente.

— Que foi? — pergunta de maneira inocente.

E então, a resposta que recebe não é verbal. O mais novo se aproxima e sela os lábios de ambos sem aviso. O mais velho reage automaticamente e retribui. Ele leva sua mão até os cabelo do rapaz que o beijou e os acaricia. É um único beijo calmo, dado apenas com os lábios. Mas é tão repentino, que é mais do que o suficiente pra encher de borboletas a barriga de San.

— Ei, — dessa vez é o mais velho que chama. — Por que eu?

— Por que você o que?

— Porque você veio pedir um beijo pra mim, Wooyoung-ah?

— Não sei, você me pareceu a pessoa certa para fazer isso... Mas admito que minha primeira opção era o Seonghwa hyung. Deus deixou cair um caminhão de beleza quando fez aquele homem. Mas acho que ele não ia querer, sabe?

Ao ouvir aquela resposta sincera até demais, San fez bico, chateado por não ser a primeira opção e pelo outro ter falado isso na cara dele. O mais novo apenas ri da situação.

— É mentira, Sannie. Nem passou pela minha cabeça pedir pra outra pessoa... — diz envergonhado com a situação. — Mas o Seonghwa é realmente muito bonito.

O vocalista mais velho finge estar bravo e dá um tapinha na barriga do outro. Mas logo em seguida se aproxima e rouba um segundo beijo doce e casto.

Já em uma noite de fim de semana, Yeosang, Yunho e Wooyoung estavam jogando videogames na sala. Jung estava parado de pé atrás do sofá assistindo os dois mais velhos enquanto esperava sua vez de jogar. Até que San, que estava no quarto até então, passa pela sala em direção à cozinha.

— Nem chamam, né? — questiona o jovem soando ofendido, quase manhoso.

— A gente chamou sim, bobão. Você que não quis. — Rebate Yeosang, que recebe um San mostrando a língua como resposta.

— Eu sei que chamaram. Tô só enchendo o saco. — Diz ele com uma gargalhada gostosa. Ele vaga um pouco pela cozinha, em busca sabe se lá de que, mas parece não encontrar nada de seu interesse. Porém, em seguida seus olhos se pousam em uma coisa na qual ele definitivamente tem interesse. Jung Wooyoung. O mais novo estava com o corpo dobrado, os braços apoiados no encosto do sofá. Sua bunda perigosamente evidenciada pela posição.

San, que não é bobo nem nada, se aproxima sorrateiramente por trás do mais baixo. Ele pega na bunda de Jung sem rodeios, uma mão de cada lado, apertando com gosto. O mais velho sabe muito bem que o impulso do outro seria reclamar, mas também sabe que o mesmo não gostaria de chamar a atenção dos outros meninos. Wooyoung olha para ele com cara feia, mas isso não impede San de envolver o corpo do menor com o seu, com um abraço por trás.

— O que você tá fazendo? —sussurra o mais novo, que felizmente não chama a atenção de seus concentrados amigos.

— Você queria isso, agora aguenta. E fica quieto, senão eles vão acabar ouvindo. — E com essa declaração sussurrada, San passa a mordiscar a orelha de Wooyoung. Após brincar com ela por alguns segundos ele começa a plantar uma trilha de beijos lentos pelo pescoço do rapaz mais novo, o provocando. Os beijos são molhados, e San usa os dentes para arranhar levemente o pescoço do outro, suas mãos firmes no quadril dele. O corpo de Jung vacila no aperto do mais velho, se arrepiando ao reprimir um gemido. Ao chegar na clavícula, Choi San puxa a gola da blusa de Wooyoung levando a trilha de beijos até o ombro agora exposto.

Para o mais novo, não só aquele, mas todos os outros beijos e toques eram embriagantes. Quando havia pensado em fazer seu experimento, não esperava um resultado tão satisfatório. Ele confiava muito em San e se sentia confortável com ele. Então os abraços e beijinhos eram momentos onde ele podia relaxar um pouco e esquecer o estresse do dia a dia por alguns segundos.

O rapaz mais baixo se entrega totalmente à provocação, levando a mão aos cabelos do rapaz atrás de si e o acariciando. E é nessa hora que o contato entre os dois se quebra. Choi agarra o rosto de Jung e dá um beijo estralado na bochecha: MUAH.

Isso finalmente chama a atenção de Yeosang e Yunho que olham para trás apenas para ver Wooyoung com uma expressão nada a agradável e San com um sorriso idêntico ao de uma criança que havia aprontado, já se dirigindo para fora da sala. "Nada novo sobre o sol, só os dois se irritando" é o que pensam antes de se voltarem pra frente e de volta para seu jogo. Wooyoung enfia a cara no sofá, envergonhado por ter ficado duro com a "brincadeira" do melhor amigo.

Era uma bela manhã e o clima estava agradável. Jung Wooyoung foi o primeiro da casa a acordar. Decidido a começar bem o dia, ele então resolve preparar algo diferente para seu café da manhã: panquecas.

Já conhecendo a receita, ele agilmente prepara a massa enquanto cantarola baixinho em seu avental. O próximo passo é simples, mas precisa de atenção. Ele deve assar cada lado da panqueca tempo o suficiente para deixá-la corada sem queimá-la. Além disso, se ele tentar virar antes da hora, é bem provável que a panqueca fique esquisita, coisa que o jovem não quer.

Wooyoung se concentra tanto em descobrir o ponto ideal de seu café da manhã que nem percebe que outro morador da casa acordou e agora está lhe fazendo companhia na cozinha.

— Bom dia, flor do dia. — San cumprimenta com a voz levemente embriagada de sono.

— Aham. — Wooyoung apenas resmunga e assente com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos de sua frigideira.

E o dono do bom dia fecha a cara, franzindo as sobrancelhas e fazendo biquinho, chateado por ter uma resposta tão indiferente. Determinado a ter o que queria, ele decide perturbar seu amigo até ganhar um cumprimento decente. San vai até o fogão e abraça Wooyoung por trás, envolvendo a barriga do outro com os braços, deixando-o sem chances de fugir.

— Me dá bom dia, Wooyoung-ah. — pede ele com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais baixo, a voz manhosa como a de um gatinho.

— Meu deus. Todo esse drama porque eu não te respondi?! Deixa eu terminar essa panqueca e aí eu te dou seu bom dia, tá bom? — San assente, mas ainda continua grudado nas costas do mais novo.

Após julgar sua panqueca como assada, Woo usa uma espátula para colocá-la no prato com as outras panquecas que já estavam prontas. Ele deposita um pouco mais de massa na frigideira e coloca no fogo mais baixo possível. E então, como prometido ele se vira ficando cara a cara com San.

Wooyoung faz um movimento brusco, agarra a camiseta do mais velho e o empurra até os armários, pressionando o corpo dele entre si e o móvel. Choi, chocado com o movimento repentino, abre a boca e faz menção de falar algo, mas Jung é mais rápido e une os lábios do dois antes, uma de suas mãos no cabelo de San, puxando-os levemente, e a outra agarrada na cintura do mesmo. Sua língua invade a boca do outro iniciando um beijo intenso e molhado. A reação imediata do maior é soltar um gemido, mas ele logo se recupera do choque inicial e corresponde ao beijo violento de Wooyoung, mal conseguindo acompanhá-lo.

O mais novo conduz o beijo com maestria, ainda pressionando o corpo do outro contra o armário. A sombra de um sorriso toma seu rosto enquanto ele brinca com a língua e os lábios de San de maneira travessa, lambendo, chupando e mordendo num ritmo descompassado. Choi apenas o segue, completamente rendido, deixando escapar gemidos e resmungos agudos. Wooyoung dá um último selinho, mordendo o lábio do mais velho, antes de quebrar o contato de suas bocas. Inspirado pela provocação de San uns dias antes, Jung dirige sua boca até o pescoço dele. Os lábios famintos não hesitam ao distribuir diversos beijos pelo pescoço bronzeado, explorando o local e observando as reações.

— Wooyoung-ah. Hmm. — San geme surpreso, sua voz aguda, quando Wooyoung chupa um ponto sensível de sua pele. O mais novo sorri com sua nova descoberta antes de morder aquele mesmo ponto. Sua força controlada para não machucar, mas mais do que o suficiente para arrancar um gemido prazeroso e esganiçado da boca do outro rapaz.

O menor então observa a marca que deixou, parecendo satisfeito com seu trabalho. Ele agarra o rosto de San e o vira para o lado, sua boca perigosamente perto da orelha do mesmo enquanto sussurra com a voz rouca.

— Bom. Dia.

Essa simples fala de Jung Wooyoung faz com que Choi San se arrepie por inteiro. Para a infelicidade do mais velho, o outro se afasta e volta para a frente do fogão, quebrando o contato entre os dois. E após alguns segundos é o cozinheiro que fala novamente.

— Satisfeito?

— Muito. — responde San completamente atordoado, mas com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Que bom, porque minha panqueca quase queimou. — Responde o outro com um olhar travesso.

Era um dia como outro qualquer. O ATEEZ não tinha nenhum compromisso em específico então os membros poderiam escolher como passar a tarde na empresa. As salas de prática estavam sempre abertas, os estúdios também, e até mesmo uma sala para estudos, se quisessem. Wooyoung e San estavam na sala de dança para surpresa de ninguém. Antes Seonghwa e Mingi também estavam lhes fazendo companhia, mas resolveram parar primeiro, deixando o par de amigos sozinho na sala.

San estava no chão depois de performar Hala Hala, cansado, mas com energia para dançar mais algumas.

—E aí, Woo, quer fazer o que agora? Tem alguma coreografia nova que você quer pegar ou você quer sair para comer?

—Bem, faz tempo que a gente não dança Fake Love, né? Vamos passar ela uma vez pra não esquecer? Depois a gente sai para lanchar. — responde Wooyoung de pé no meio da sala, igualmente cansado.

— Pode ser. — San se levanta e vai até seu celular que estava conectado ao bluetooth dos alto-falantes. Ele coloca a música já próxima ao refrão antes de rapidamente voltar para o lado de Wooyoung no meio da sala.

Dispostos a fechar o treino com chave de ouro ambos se esforçam e dão o seu máximo naquela coreografia tão ousada. O olhar de Choi San é perfurante, mas Wooyoung o encara de volta na mesma intensidade.

Apesar de cometerem alguns erros, ainda conseguem manter uma sincronia assombrosa. Ambos jovens com a respiração descompassada e ofegante. Parados da posição final, virados para o espelho, os olhos dos dois se encontram em seus reflexos. San sai de sua posição e com poucos passos chega até Wooyoung, beijando-o sem aviso.

O mais jovem hesita por estarem na empresa, podendo serem flagrados aos amassos por qualquer um. Mas logo lembra que aquela sala é pouco frequentada e que raramente staffs entram nas salas de dança. Mais tranquilo, ele permite-se ser beijado e passa a retribuir.

Seus beijos anteriores normalmente carregavam um tom de carinho e cumplicidade ou de provocação (pura provocação sexual nesse caso). Mas aquele era diferente. Era um beijo sério, repleto de desejo. O mais velho abraça o corpo de Wooyoung envolvendo-o por inteiro, e o mais novo quase derrete sob aquele toque íntimo.

Os vocalistas se prendem em um beijo lento. As mãos de San prendem o rosto do outro de maneira carinhosa, não permitindo que ele se afaste. Jung abre ligeiramente sua boca para que Choi deslize sua língua para dentro dela, o que ele faz com carinho, soltando um suspiro com o toque repentino.

A verdade é que foi aquela coreografia que fez San perceber que se sentia atraído por Wooyoung. Os olhares, os toques, a ousadia de toda aquela dança sempre faziam com que San ficasse repleto de vontade de mandar tudo pelos ares e beijar seu companheiro de grupo. Ele nunca pode fazer isso antes, mas agora podia.

Eles saboreiam cada pedaço da boca um do outro, com calma mas com fervor. As mãos do mais novo viajam pelas costas do outro, explorando-as sem nunca soltá-las de seu abraço. O beijo se mantém quente e gostoso, os dois rapazes esquecendo do mundo ao seu redor.

É Wooyoung quem lembra do perigo do que estão fazendo, e a contra-gosto separa suas bocas, mas ainda mantém o corpo do amigo colado ao seu.

— Você não tem ideia do tanto que essa coreografia me deixa com vontade de beijar você. — anuncia o mais alto, ofegante pela dança e agora também pelo beijo.

— Espera aí... Toda vez que eu te chamava para dançar ela, você arrumava uma desculpa, e é por isso que a gente não passava ela fazia tanto tempo. Foi por causa disso, San?!

—...

O mais novo solta uma gargalhada aguda que preenche o local. Isso faz com que o mais velho se envergonhe e tente se soltar aquele abraço, mas Wooyoung não permite e continua segurando o outro. Eles permanecem num aperto confortável por mais alguns segundos, antes de finalmente se separarem e irem em busca de um lugar para lanchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi, coisas lindas. Meu plano original era escrever um único capítulo, mas me empolguei kkk. Além deste aqui, pretendo fazer mais um (um pouco mais picante ui), então se vocês gostaram, por favor votem e comentem pra eu saber. Obrigada por terem lido. Até mais.


	3. Ir além

Wooyoung estava sozinho na sala, usava roupas leves e estava jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá enquanto jogava um joguinho em seu celular. Já San, recém saído do banho, caminhava pelo cômodo, parando no meio do mesmo pra ver uma notificação que havia recebido.

E é nesse momento que o mais novo ergue os olhos e percebe a presença do melhor amigo, parado no meio da sala com os cabelos ainda úmidos, usando apenas uma calça de moletom simples, o torso bem definido à mostra.

Não é como se Wooyoung nunca tivesse o visto sem camisa antes, mas aquela visão em específica pareceu tentadora demais para ele não fazer nada. Olhando de um lado para o outro, ele checa novamente se não há ninguém mais por perto.

Vendo que estavam de fato sozinhos, Jung levanta e se dirige ao amigo e o beija sem dizer uma palavra. San parece um pouco confuso mas logo corresponde. Sem nunca quebrar o beijo, os dedos curiosos do mais novo não hesitam em grudar na cinturinha nua do outro, para em seguida começar a puxá-lo em direção ao sofá.

Wooyoung separa suas bocas e beija o pescoço do mais velho lenta e tortuosamente, e em seguida começa a descer, passando por seu ombro, e se demorando bastante tempo na clavícula. Ele então se senta e encara o abdômen definido de San parado à sua frente. Este se encontra um pouco chocado com a ação ousada e repentina do amigo, mas não se atreve a reclamar. Jung o puxa para perto para então colar sua boca de volta no corpo do outro.

O mais novo lança beijos, lambidas e chupões na barriga de San, e no processo acaba deixando pequenas marcas no local, as mãos ainda brincando com a cintura alheia. Interessado em explorar o peitoral de seu companheiro de grupo, Wooyoung o puxa ainda mais para perto. San então se senta em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do corpo do mais novo. A mão de Jung sobe pelo corpo do mais velho até chegar em um de seus mamilos, envolvendo o outro com a sua boca, o que faz Choi gemer de maneira abafada e se remexer sobre o colo do outro. Coisa que apenas incentiva Wooyoung a continuar brincando com sua língua no corpo do amigo.

Uma leve mordida no mais novo faz San segurar um gemido e impulsionar seus quadris para frente em busca de fricção. Wooyoung ao perceber a intenção do melhor amigo, separa sua boca do peitoral do outro e o olha curiosamente . Em seguida, ele agarra aquela cintura que tanto gosta, puxa e cola ainda mais seus quadris, lembrando de quando fizeram algo parecido no quarto que dividia com Yeosang e Jongho.

O novo contato faz ambos suspirarem ao sentirem o membro rígido um do outro. San se apoia nos ombros do mais novo, e se impulsiona para frente novamente, tentando manter um ritmo constante. Wooyoung o incentiva com seus próprios movimentos, segurando qualquer gemido que pudesse sair de si. A fricção faz o short folgado de Wooyoung subir, revelando suas belas coxas que San tanto gosta. Ele voltam a se beijar, dessa vez que maneira muito mais intensos e sedentos, mantendo seus lábios colados pelo que pareciam longos minutos.

O barulho não é alto, mas o movimento de seus corpos e os suspiros que escapam por entre os beijos quentes preenchem a sala silenciosa. Até que uma voz se junta a eles:

— San, eu não se a gente devia estar fazendo isso... A gente tá no meio da sala. E se alguém ver?

O mais velho se mantém calado desviando o olhar, e após alguns segundos anuncia com a voz baixa, quase inaudível:

— E se a gente for para o meu quarto? O Yunho acabou de sair junto com o Hongjoong.... 

— Hmm... Acho que tudo bem.

San se levanta e dá a mão para Wooyoung, que a aceita de bom grado se levantando também. De mãos dadas eles seguem até o quarto do mais velho, com um silêncio levemente constrangedor entre os dois. Jung entra no quarto por último fecha a porta, olha para o San por alguns segundos sem saber muito bem o que fazer, mas em seguida se volta para a porta e a tranca.

Eles se encaram e San toma as mãos de Wooyoung mais uma vez, e agora puxa-o até a cama. Fazendo o mais novo se deitar, Choi se coloca por cima dele, de forma que as pernas gostosas de Woo agora estavam envolvendo sua cintura. Sozinhos, cheios de tesão no quarto trancado, e longe de possíveis olhos curiosos, Wooyoung seria bobo de achar que não havia chance de aquilo ir além do que haviam feito até agora.

\- San, é melhor a gente parar, senão eu não sei até onde a gente vai...

\- Eu também não sei. Mas... eu acho que eu não quero parar, Wooyoung-ah.

\- Mas você mesmo disse que queria ficar "só nos beijinhos".

\- Eu não tenho mais certeza disso...

Wooyoung puxa ele para um beijo ardente. Envolvidos nos lábios uns dos outros, Wooyoung mantém suas mãos no peitoral nu de San, ora também apertando sua cintura. Em contraste, o mais velho mantém uma mão no colchão para sustentar seu peso, e outra pressionando os quadris e pernas do mais baixo.

Wooyoung parece reagir bem à mão de San em sua coxa. O mais velho, ao perceber, passa a dar mais atenção a ela. Com o polegar ele faz círculos na coxa interna, a aperta até deixar ali a marca de seus dedos, e também a arranha com suas curtas unhas. Isso tudo faz com que Jung solte grunhidos de prazer, derretendo sobre o toque alheio.

Não aguentando mais, San muda de posição até conseguir tocar as pernas do mais novo com a boca, dando uma mordida no local, o que faz com que o outro não consiga segurar um gemido manhoso. Choi sobe os shorts do mais novo e segue beijando ambas as coxas de Wooyoung, decorando o local sensível com pequenas marcas de mordidas e chupões. Cada toque intenso, mas carinhoso.

Quando San estimula um local particularmente sensível, Wooyoung impulsiona seus quadris para cima, finalmente trazendo a atenção do mais velho para o volume em seus shorts. A fina peça de roupa faz pouco para esconder a clara ereção do idol mais novo. A mão de San afrouxa seu aperto nas coxas de Jung, e começa a desliza para baixo, até estar pousada sobre o membro de Wooyoung. O mais velho observa o outro, atento a suas reações em busca de alguma evidencia de desconforto ou de um incentivo para continuar, mas por fim acha melhor pedir uma confirmação verbal.

— Wooyoung, tudo bem?

— Sim, é só que... eu nunca fiz nada assim.

— Sério? Você é safado, eu jurava que você não era nem virgem — apesar do comentário irônico, ele completa — Se você quiser parar, por favor fala.

— Continua... Por favor.

San dá um sorriso sacana antes de apertar levemente o pau do amigo, arrancando um grunhido do mesmo. Ele passa então a deslizar a mão para cima e para baixo, aplicando pressão por cima do short. No dia a dia, ele muitas vezes era inocente e soava como uma criança, mas aquele San era o mesmo San que dava as caras nos palcos, expressões afiadas e um olhar tão intenso que fazia Wooyoung se remexer nos lençóis.

Choi masturba o amigo por cima dos shorts mais algumas vezes antes de puxá-los para baixo cuidadosamente, tirando junto a cueca de Wooyoung. Agora completamente exposto, o mais novo se sente envergonhado mas a curiosidade e o tesão falam mais alto. Ao ser encarado pelos olhos manhosos de Wooyoung, San o toca novamente, acariciando sua glande com movimentos circulares com a mão direta, e segurando a base de seu pênis com a esquerda. Em resposta, Wooyoung tenta segurar seus gemidos ao morder a manga de sua blusa.

O mais velho então colocou o pau dele em sua boca, arrancando um arfar surpreso de Wooyoung que estava de olhos fechados. San então engoliu o pau por inteiro, não muito longe de chegar à base, fazendo o outro soltar um gemido audível e não muito discreto. Wooyoung estava completamente perdido no prazer que estava sentido, adorando a sensação de calor da bela boca de San, que agora fazia movimentos de vai e vem e segurava sua base.

Conseguindo sair um pouco de seu torpor, o mais novo finalmente olha pra San. O mais velho estava se masturbando desajeitadamente, a mão enfiada em suas calças. Sem muito espaço para mover a mão, Choi movia os quadris para cima e para baixo, em busca de fricção. Wooyoung ergueu o olhar para tentar vê-lo melhor, e fez um bico quando percebeu que não conseguia ver muita coisa.

—S-San. — chamou baixinho — Senta no chão... Eu quero poder te ver.

Wooyoung não sabia de onde vinha aquela vontade repentina, mas ele queria ver a forma como San se tocava, e também ter uma melhor visão de seu corpo. O mais velho então obedeceu imediatamente. Agora Wooyoung estava sentado sentado na beirada da cama com sua blusa folgada e Choi ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Ele havia abaixado as calças de forma que agora envolviam suas coxas. San se masturbava preguiçosamente, mais focado no que estava fazendo com sua boca.

Ao levantar o olhar, o mais velho o viu com as mãos agarradas aos lençóis, olhando para si em êxtase. San então intensificou os movimentos fazendo com que Jung passasse a segurar seus cabelos, puxando-os enquanto soltava gemidos baixos e roucos. Sem perceber, Wooyoung usou o cabelo de San para puxá-lo mais na direção de sua ereção, o fazendo engasgar no processo.

— Meu deus, San! D-Desculpa! Foi sem querer! E-eu juro que... —se desculpava fervorosamente segurando o rosto de San com as mãos, preocupado com a forma que ele tossia. 

"Porra, na primeira vez que eu recebo um boquete eu faço uma merda dessas...."

Após um breve momento, San respirou fundo e o envolveu com a boca novamente, sem falar uma única palavra, assim assustando Wooyoung que solta um grunhido. Este, ainda se sentindo culpado, começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de San, da maneira mais suave que conseguia. Ao constatar que ele estava bem, o rapaz mais novo se permitiu concentrar nas sensações novamente. A final, é falta de educação não prestar atenção quando alguém está fazendo oral em você.

Jung Wooyoung encarou os olhos escuros de Choi San, vendo seu olhar intenso e rosto corado, a mão do mesmo se movimentava mais rápido sobre o próprio membro rosado que contrastava com seu peitoral definido. Diante de tal visão, Jung sentiu seu corpo aquecer e seu membro fisgar, sentindo que estava chegando perto de seu ápice. 

Vendo a expressão de prazer de Wooyoung, o mais velho passou a chupá-lo com mais intensidade. Criando pressão com sua boca e utilizando a língua para dar voltas da glande, segurando, com a mão livre, a parte que não conseguia engolir. San manteve o ritmo intenso, sincronizado com a velocidade que tocava a si mesmo, e Woo se perdeu cada vez mais em seu toque.

Então, quando Jung começou a sentir o êxtase tomar conta de si, ele apertou braço de San para avisá-lo que estava prestes a gozar. Ao entender o recado do mais novo, ele continuou com seus movimentos, encarando intensamente Wooyoung, para poder ver o quão bem ele estava fazendo rapaz de senitr.

Wooyoung fechou a mão em seus cabelos, mas dessa vez sem puxá-los, tomando cuidado para não sufocá-lo. E por fim se desmanchou de prazer ao encher a boca de San com seu gozo. Engoliu tudo rapidamente, um único filete do líquido esbranquiçado escorrendo por seu lábio. Jung levou seu polegar até à boca de San, limpando-a cuidadosamente, para em seguida envolver o rosto dele acariciando sua bochecha.

Wooyoung o observava com um sorriso atordoado no rosto, ainda se recuperando do delicioso orgasmo que acabara de ter. San continuava se masturbando, seus olhinhos fechados de prazer enquanto aninhava seu rosto na mão estendida do mais novo. Wooyoung o encarava com uma expressão boba de prazer, mas foi apenas Choi começar a gemer manhoso para ele voltar a ter plena consciência do que estava acontecendo. O incrível dançarino e cantor Choi San estava ajoelhado entre suas pernas, se tocando com uma expressão extasiada, com baixos gemidos agudos e resmungos se despejando de sua boca initerruptamente, o fato de Wooyoung estar assistindo o deixando ainda mais excitado. Woo sentiu a necessidade de dar prazer para San, querendo fazer o amigo se sentir tão bem quanto ele mesmo havia sentido.

A quebra do contato de sua mão e do rosto de San foi repentina, e faz o mais velho finalmente abrir olhos, um resmungo insatisfeito saindo de sua boca. Mas esse toque foi logo substituído pelo peso de Wooyoung sobre suas pernas. Ele havia agilmente ajoelhado no chão para em seguida sentar sobre o colo de San, com sua blusa comprida deixando apenas suas coxas expostas. Choi imediatamente apoiou seu rosto no ombro do mais novo, ainda gemendo baixinho.

\- Sannie, deixa eu te ajudar.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça concordando. Wooyoung estava nervoso, pois nunca havia tocado outra pessoa de maneira tão íntima, porém respirou fundo e seguiu em frente. Ele posicionou suas mãos no ombro do outro rapaz e deslizou-as pelo seu corpo torneado, se demorando mais no abdômen do que deveria. San continuava a se tocar, então Wooyoung posicionou sua mão sobre a mão de San, deixando seus movimentos serem guiados.

— Deixa eu. — sussurrou o mais novo na orelha do outro.

San parou de tocar a si mesmo imediatamente, sua mão rapidamente substituída pela do mais novo. A mudança repentina de ritmo fez San gemer baixo. O toque de Wooyoung era mais lendo, porém era mais firme. Era diferente, mas a troca passou longe de ser desagradável.

O mais velho, já sensível, se derreteu sob aquele toque. Abraçou o pescoço do outro com a cabeça ainda baixa e apoiada em seu ombro. Wooyoung não achou que San estaria tão afetado por conta de si, mas tomou isso como um sinal de que estava fazendo certo. Os sons que San soltava eram deliciosos demais, e Wooyoung daria qualquer coisa para ouví-los mais, porém se continuasse assim, as chances de mais alguém escutar eram altas. Sabendo disso, ele lembrou o mais velho de que deveria ficar em silêncio, e o mesmo fechou a boca diminuindo consideravelmente o volume de seus sons.

Vendo-o à sua mercê, Wooyoung não pode deixar de imaginar qual era a expressão de San naquele momento. Querendo vê-lo, o mais novo tocou seu ombro, afastando-o de si levemente, e fez San erguer os olhos. E para evitar que ele voltasse a esconder o rosto, o segurou no lugar pelo queixo. A visão com certeza não decepcionou Wooyoung, que deu um beijo casto do rapaz, sem diminuir a velocidade de seus movimentos

San tinha uma expressão manhosa no rosto e se perdia em, agora baixos, grunhidos e resmungos. Wooyoung intensificou a velocidade de sua mão. Com um espasmo, San levou as mãos até a coxa dele e as segurou com um aperto firme. Jung diminuiu o seu ritmo, fazendo alguns movimentos de vai e vem de maneira lenta e tortuosa, o que fez San mover os próprios quadris pra cima, em busca de mais atrito. E então, Woo atendeu o desejo do mais velho, aumentando a velocidade rapitadente, reproduzindo em San as coisas que davam a ele mesmo prazer quando se masturbava. Mantendo agora o toque firme e rápido por mais tempo, Wooyoung fez Choi sentir um prazer cada vez maior crescer dentro de si.

— A-assim! Continua... desse jeito. Ah! Wooyoung! 

Wooyoung havia se descoberto uma pessoa calada no quarto, mais focado em ações. San, por outro lado, era muito mais barulhendo. Ele continuava dizendo palavras de incentivo a Wooyoung baixinho, a respiração completamente desregulada.

Sentindo que estava prestes a gozar, ele anunciou isso ao mais novo que apenas intensifivou mais o movimento. San fechou as mãos nas coxas de Wooyoung, as arranhando com suas curtas unhas. Sentindo seu clímax, Choi soltou um palavrão seguido de alguns gemidos, sujando suas pernas e a mão de Wooyoung com a prórpia porra.

O silêncio então tomou o quarto. Ambos permaneceram juntinhos, corpos colados enquanto processavam o que havia acabado de acontecer. San é quem fala primeiro.

-Woo, tem uma caixa de lenços no armário. Você pode pegar para a gente se limpar? Não sei se é uma boa ideia eu me levantar assim. — pediu o mais velho com as coxas sujas de sêmen.

Após o mais novo pegar os lenços, ambos se limparam. Wooyoung vestiu novamente as roupas que tinha tirado (no caso, que San tinha tirado) e destrancaram a porta. A final, não queriam levantar suspeitas, e quem não tem nada a esconder, não tranca a porta. Um momento de silêncio constrangedor se instalou no quarto, mas foi logo quebrado por Jung Wooyoung.

—San. — limpou a garganta. — Desculpa ter te feito engasgar. Na próxima vez eu prometo que eu te compenso. — disse o rapaz sinceramente mas com um sorriso sacana no rosto, o que fez o outro gargalhar

— Eu juro que tá tudo bem, Wooyoung. Eu não vou morrer por isso. Agora para de falar bobagem e vem deitar comigo. Eu tô cansado e quero tirar um cochilo. — diz San, já puxando o outro para deitar consigo em sua cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por terem lido. Se tiverem gostado deixem um kudo e um comentário, porque é muito gratificante ver que vocês gostaram.


End file.
